


Когда Солнце должно погаснуть

by Abyss_298



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Angst, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 01:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: Всё давно шло к тому – конец Солнца неизбежен. Календари не врут, даты совпадут вот-вот, совсем скоро мир должен быть уничтожен. Никто не знал, чьими руками должно свершиться древнее предзнаменование, но каждый уверял себя, что это будет не он. Пророчество ничего не говорило на этот счёт.





	Когда Солнце должно погаснуть

**Author's Note:**

> На фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8434351
> 
> Эпиграф: Bring Me The Horizon - Hospital for Souls

Все хотят попасть в рай,  
Но никто не хочет умирать.  
Я больше не могу бояться смерти,  
Я пережил смерть так много раз.

Однажды миру суждено погибнуть безвозвратно, будущее предсказано прошлым, а время здесь — всего лишь связующее звено, которому уделяется слишком много внимания. Даже если проходят годы или сотни лет — всё это не имеет значения, ведь даже у времени есть конец. Конец есть у всего.  
Мир поддерживают противоположности. Ночь сменяется днём, зима — летом, после сезона дождей рано или поздно снова наступит засуха. Человеческая жизнь оканчивается смертью. На каждого преступника приходится один праведник. Так должно быть, чтобы в мире сохранялось равновесие, и он продолжал существовать.

Противоположности существуют параллельно друг другу — свет и тьма, созидание и разрушение, порядок и хаос. Ничто не мешает их вечному противостоянию — таков жизненный цикл.

Мир для тех, кто живёт тысячи лет — как шахматная доска, на которой они устанавливают свои правила. Даже боги не вправе менять судьбу — ни свою, ни чужую. Они вынуждены следовать за тем, что им суждено, даже если впереди — бездна.

Что же такое любовь? Для богов, живущих тысячи лет, понятие любви слишком абстрактно. Деяния исходят из желаний.

***

Всё давно шло к тому — конец Солнца неизбежен. Календари не врут, даты совпадут вот-вот, совсем скоро мир должен быть уничтожен. Никто не знал, чьими руками должно свершиться древнее предзнаменование, но каждый уверял себя, что это будет не он. Пророчество ничего не говорило на этот счёт.

Пятое Солнце — последнее. Когда погаснет последний его луч, мир погрузится в вечную тьму. И никто не сможет это исправить — в этом даже боги бессильны. Им суждено погибнуть во тьме после уничтожающего адского пламени — когда равновесие будет нарушено.

— Как ты думаешь — кому придётся сделать это?

Кетцалькоатль зажёг последний факел и обернулся к нему, выдерживая молчание между вопросом и ответом. За последнее время он слышал этот вопрос уже бессчётное количество раз, и всякий раз отвечать на него становилось всё труднее.

— В пророчестве ничего об этом не говорится, — ничего не значащий нефритово-зелёный взгляд метнулся в сторону Уицилопочтли, который стоял у самого края площадки и задумчиво смотрел вдаль — туда, где догорал закат.

— Я спрашивал не о пророчестве, — он обернулся, — а о том, что ты думаешь на этот счёт.

В этот раз Пернатый Змей даже не собирался отвечать. Поскольку он даже не думал над тем, кто станет избранником пророчества. Ему не было всё равно, однако его переполняло какое-то необъяснимое спокойствие. Он подошёл ближе, с бесстрастным видом подняв взгляд туда же — в сторону кроваво-алого заката.

— Брат, — Уицилопочтли с беспокойством обернулся к нему, положил ладонь ему на плечо, — тебя терзает что-то другое.

«Я не могу сказать ему» — Кетцалькоатль намеренно избегал смотреть ему в глаза — боялся, что тот и сам обо всём догадается. Он почувствовал, как сильнее сжались пальцы на его плече и так же невозмутимо повернул голову в сторону брата. Он не хотел заставлять его переживать, но не мог и рассказать ему всего. Не сейчас. Ещё не пришло время.

— Да и по тебе не скажешь, что ты спал последние несколько ночей. Ты так переживаешь из-за того, чего не можешь избежать?

Колибри со стыдом отвёл взгляд.

— Нас всех это беспокоит, — тихо ответил он, позволяя Пернатому Змею обнять его.

На самом деле Кетцалькоатль знал, что последние несколько ночей он провёл в боязливом ожидании рассвета. Даже он. Того, что Солнце не взойдёт боялись все.

«Глупые — ведь конец наступит через несколько месяцев, почему они так боятся уже сейчас?»

— Сегодня снова будешь всю ночь ждать рассвета здесь? — спросил он, без насмешки, серьёзно и с каким-то сожалением.

Уицилопочтли чуть отстранился и поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Я останусь с тобой, — продолжал Пернатый Змей. Он не хотел оставаться один, а оставлять младшего брата одного — хотел ещё меньше. Когда чувства всех на пределе, они должны поддерживать друг друга.

Всю ночь они просидели в безмолвии на верхних ступенях Великого храма, прижавшись к друг другу. Кетцалькоатль впервые заметил, что когда до рассвета оставались считанные минуты, его сердце так же замерло от страха, внутри всё сжалось и стало трудно дышать. На всякий случай он крепче обнял брата, который охотно прильнул к нему; оба уставились на горизонт на востоке в немом ожидании. И когда вспыхнули первые лучи восходящего Солнца — облегчённо выдохнули, отпуская друг друга. У них есть ещё как минимум один день.

Видеть полные ужаса загнанные взгляды, с мольбой обращающиеся к каждому, от кого можно получить поддержку с каждым днём становилось всё невыносимее. Каждый рассвет приближал их к неминуемому концу.

С каждым днём становилось всё тоскливее, Кетцалькоатль перестал замечать, как стал дольше смотреть на закат, так, словно ждал ночи. Он и правда ждал. Чего, он не знал и сам, но это ожидание было болезненным, невыносимым.

В который раз он вчитывался в стёртые временем строки того самого пророчества. Он уже давно смирился, перестал бояться, принял свою судьбу.  
Ночной ветер ворвался в окно, взметнул украшенные перьями занавески и чуть растрепал распущенные волосы. Пернатый Змей удовлетворённо подставил лицо этому освежающему холодку и сбросил с плеч плащ из перьев. Почему-то тело охватила дрожь.

«Пятое Солнце будет уничтожено. Опалив землю, оно сожжёт всё живое дотла и погрузится в вечный мрак Миктлана»

Эти строки знал наизусть каждый, и каждый содрогался, представляя конец Солнца. Они были безжалостным приговором всему сущему, жестоким и несправедливым. Неизбежным.

«Но найдётся Герой, который, оставив сомнения и привязанности, отдаст свою жизнь, чтобы стать Солнцем новой эпохи, чей благодетельный свет до конца Времени будет освещать мир и охранять его»

Когда Кетцалькоатлю на глаза впервые попался этот свиток, местами порванный, со стёршимися символами и почти неразличимыми рисунками, он даже не думал уделять ему много внимания. Однако, бегло пробежав текст взглядом, он понял, что это — настоящее пророчество в полном содержании; он не поверил своим глазам. Это пророчество даёт миру шанс ценой чьей-то жизни! Но чья это жизнь?

Оставались считанные недели. Каждый нервно поглядывал на каменный календарь, будто бы ожидая, что счёт времени остановится. Каждый хотел отсрочки. Каждый хотел шанса. Один только Кетцалькоатль был абсолютно спокоен, его мысли были заняты далеко не скорым свершением пророчества. В последние дни он слишком часто думал о брате, к нему влекло всё сильнее. Пернатый Змей замечал, как Тескатлипока искоса поглядывает на него, упрямо и настойчиво, но продолжает молчать. Последний их разговор окончился неизменными признаниями во взаимной ненависти, и ни один из них не решался подступиться к другому.

Это чувство где-то в груди было странным, необъяснимым, и давило тяжёлым грузом. Оно казалось каким-то неправильным и греховным. Пернатый Змей ждал; чего — не мог понять сам, это ожидание было гнетущим и чересчур тягостным, вечера стали ещё невыносимее. Он не находил себе места. Что-то подсказывало ему: нужно помириться с братом. Но как подступиться к тому, кто даёт похвалу с самой злобной усмешкой и одним взглядом обращает воду в лёд?

Направиться к нему в его храм и надеяться застать его там было опрометчивым желанием. Кетцалькоатль расстроился, узнав, что тот ушёл сразу с наступлением рассвета и не появлялся целый день. Он бесцельно блуждал по утонувшим во мраке улицам, легко переходил по узким тростниковым мосткам, переброшенным через озёрные воды и соединяющим кварталы города, и всё думал над тем, что он может сказать брату.

Неожиданно его осенила догадка о том, где тот может быть. Случайно встретить его на улице не получалось, будто он намеренно избегал встречи. Пернатый Змей решил отправиться в тот небольшой домик, в котором Тескатлипока жил вместе с Уицилопочтли — чтоб не скучно. И чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания.

Дверь тихо скрипнула и закрылась за ним. Горел только один факел, на стенах подрагивали тени. Кетцалькоатль застал брата одного. Вид тот имел удручающий — одежда на нём местами была помята, волосы растрепались, а сам он был слишком бледен. И, кажется, несколько пьян.

«Это не про него» — подумал Пернатый Змей, рассматривая одиноко сидящую на циновке фигуру брата с полной до краёв глиняной посудиной в руках, видя его пустой взгляд, устремлённый куда-то словно сквозь стены. Отчётливо пахло дымом, алкоголем и немного — свежей кровью. Кетцалькоатль чуть поморщился. «Сколько бы он ни выпил — ему не будет достаточно. Он пьёт настолько часто и много, что вообще не способен опьянеть. Это не про него»

— Только безумцы пьют в одиночестве, — тихим, спокойным голосом заговорил он и подошёл, поправляя плащ у себя на плече.

Осуждающий голос явно застал врасплох.

— Хочешь составить мне компанию? — Дымящееся Зеркало горько усмехнулся, оборачиваясь. Взгляд тёмных глаз больно уколол, в нём была насмешка и что-то нечитаемое, непонятное.

— Нет. Мне не нравится пульке с кровью, — Пернатый Змей отрицательно покачал головой и, задержавшись на нём долгим взглядом, присел рядом.

— Будто по отдельности нравятся, — в его голосе послышалось недовольство. Кетцалькоатль проигнорировал это, не желая спорить. Он пришёл не ссориться.

— И какой повод? — он сменил тему.

— У меня он всегда найдётся, — Тескатлипока посмеялся.

В комнате застыло неловкое молчание. Пернатый Змей не знал, что сказать. Он всё поглядывал на брата, но не решался приблизиться к нему, прикоснуться, хоть и видел, что чувствует он себя, похоже, неважно. Он понимал — всем сейчас тяжело. Кто-то боится открыто, трясётся и рыдает о своей участи ежеминутно, а кто-то скрывает свой страх, прячет его от мира и переживает в одиночку. Тескатлипока всегда был таков.

Почувствовав на себе этот взгляд, полный сочувствия и тоски, он недовольно обернулся к Кетцалькоатлю, отставив наполовину опустевшую посудину на пол рядом. Ни один из них не решался ничего сказать — здесь не были нужны слова. Они всегда понимали друг друга без слов.

Пернатый Змей притянул его к себе за плечи и обнял, прижал к себе, почувствовав неизменный холод. Словно лёд. Он поёжился, осознавая, что обнимает порождение тьмы, зла, страдания и ненависти. Но не отпустил — напротив — прильнул к брату ближе, забыв о сожалениях. К его удивлению, тот не сопротивлялся — неловко приобнял, стараясь лишний раз не прикасаться.

— Говори, что хочешь. Не молчи, — Кетцалькоатль всегда чувствовал его переживания, и всегда вынуждал говорить. Заставлял высказать всё, что накопилось, заставлял признаться. Всегда стремился облегчить его страдания. Несмотря ни на что.

— А что ты хочешь услышать? — равнодушно спросил тот. Он не был настроен на то, чтобы говорить о своих чувствах, да и вообще не ждал никого. Тем более — Дымящееся Зеркало не хотел видеть брата. Потому что знал, что тот будет переживать и расспрашивать.

— Что тебя беспокоит? Это же явно не из-за пророчества — это что-то другое.

Кетцалькоатль заметил, как тот вздрогнул — ведь он был прав!

— Тебя это точно не должно волновать, — ответил он тоном, не терпящим препирательств. Рядом с ним стало холоднее, а всё более долгое молчание — острее, неприятнее. — Прекрати делать вид, что способен спасти весь мир. Прекрати помогать кому попало. Ты не обязан никому ничем, чтобы так стараться, как и я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться!

Спокойно выслушав его, Пернатый Змей не возражал. Он ничего не говорил. Боялся, что сорвётся и скажет лишнего, обидит, поссорится с братом ещё сильнее. Сейчас не время для этого. Его самого обижали эти слова, но он упрямо молчал и терпел. Как и всегда.

Видя, как вдруг чуть побледнел Кетцалькоатль и как он виновато опустил взгляд, Тескатлипока понял, что не стоило этого говорить. Ведь он должен был сказать не это!

— Прости, — пододвинулся ближе и осторожно коснулся его руки, сжал немного сильнее. — На самом деле, мне и правда не даёт покоя всё это. Я устал, устал утешать их всех, устал говорить, что ничем не смогу помочь. Если кто начнёт снова ныть в моём присутствии — пошлю подальше. Они все так надоели мне — будто у меня нет своих проблем!

Пернатый Змей внимательно слушал его, держа за руку и ласково поглаживая костяшки. Он знал, что так будет. Так всегда было — сначала сорвётся и наговорит обидных слов, а потом поймёт, что был неправ, начнёт извиняться и, наконец, раскроет всё-таки свои чувства.

— Что же так сильно тебя терзает? — он был обеспокоен его последними словами.

Дымящееся Зеркало промолчал; так, будто не знал, с чего начать, или надеялся не говорить об этом вообще. Он растерялся.

— Боюсь, если я расскажу тебе об этом — ты убьёшь меня прямо здесь, — усмехнулся. — Я не могу признаться тебе… в этом.

— Ты можешь говорить со мной обо всём, о чём только пожелаешь, — Кетцалькоатль обнял его, снова. — Если выскажешь всё — станет легче. Я всё выслушаю и всё пойму, сам знаешь.

— Ну, если ты так уверен в этом, — он колебался. Он не имел права даже думать о том, о чём собирался говорить. Так не может быть, — то я скажу сразу прямо: я люблю тебя. Не как брата, гораздо сильнее. Это очень странное чувство, и я долго не мог понять, почему же меня так сильно влечёт к тебе, а потому просто ненавидел тебя, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь. Да я бы и не посмел говорить тебе этого, если бы ты сам не настоял.

Любит. То странное чувство, будто чего-то не хватает, необъяснимое ожидание и постоянная убийственная тоска, словно о ком-то — вот как это называется. Пернатый Змей потерял из вида реальность, не понимая, правда это или ложь. Он застыл в удивлении, не веря в то, что произошло, не принимая этого. У них всегда была одна на двоих ненависть, а теперь — одна на двоих привязанность?

Заметив, насколько сильно удивлён Пернатый Змей, Тескатлипока почувствовал себя ещё более неловко. Не стоило ему этого говорить. Это не то, о чём можно говорить. Тем не менее, он с хитрым прищуром вдруг усмехнулся, задумав очередную проказу. Всё это время он обнимал брата за плечи, теперь — отстранился, но только для того, чтобы сразу же впиться в его губы грубым поцелуем, схватить за руки, не давая возможности освободиться. Кетцалькоатль даже не думал сопротивляться, но и не отвечал; он не ожидал подобного. Он наблюдал, позволяя ему всё, чего он так давно хотел. Он чувствовал, что сгорает от стыда из-за того, что они здесь делали, но пытался отбросить лишние мысли, ощущая лишь привкус крови и алкоголя на губах.

***

Он честно искал выход, искал способ спасти всех, надеялся на благополучный исход. Но каждый тающий за горизонтом закат лишал надежды всё больше, и Кетцалькоатль наконец сдался. Никто кроме него не знал полного текста пророчества, и он понимал, что тем, кто пожертвует собой — будет он сам. Он не хотел умирать сейчас, когда всё наладилось, но не мог позволить собственным прихотям взять верх над справедливостью и состраданием.

На последнем собрании их с братом провожали недоумевающими взглядами. Они держались за руки и сидели непозволительно близко к друг другу. Пернатый Змей слышал тихий шёпот за спиной, но молчал. «Они бы ещё поцеловались здесь при всех». «И как это они ограничиваются только тем, что почти пристойно сидят рядом?». «Даже за их враждой было наблюдать приятнее».

Сплетни слепы к чужим чувствам. Кетцалькоатль был выше этих кривотолков, и ему, на самом деле, было безразлично, что там о нём говорят. Если когда-то это и имело значение, то явно не сейчас. Он нервно взглянул на брата, тот только сильней сжал его ладонь, и благодаря этой бессловесной поддержке ему стало легче. Ведь он не один. До последнего отведённого ему мгновения он не будет один.

Он не оглядывался по сторонам, не внимал чужим взглядам. Крепко держа брата за руку, Пернатый Змей готов был расстаться с жизнью в любой миг. Жертвовать собой ему приходилось не в первый раз, и он не боялся смерти. Однажды ему пришлось взглянуть ей в лицо, и больше страха не осталось.

Время подходило к последнему дню. Это должен быть последний рассвет. Завтра солнце не взойдёт так, как до этого — оно станет причиной гибели мира. Кетцалькоатль мысленно содрогался, пытаясь представить, как именно ему придётся спасать всех. Было страшно, но он успокаивал себя тем, что так нужно. Так будет лучше для всех. Он должен спасти мир, отдав одну жизнь за тысячи.

Рассвет они встречали вместе, прильнув к друг другу. Молча, не произнося ни слова. И никаких лишних движений. Даже рассвет был окрашен кровью, Солнце выплывало на безоблачное небо, словно из кровавой реки преисподней. Величественное и пугающее зрелище.

— У нас остался один день, — как-то слишком спокойно, тихо сказал Тескатлипока, уложив голову брату на плечо и всё так же не сводя взгляда с алеющего рассвета. — Нужно провести его так, чтобы потом не жалеть.

Кетцалькоатль вздохнул, не найдя, что сказать. Он чуть было не посмеялся: после того, что было ночью, жалеть уж точно не придётся. И всё же неведомая тоска съедала его. Наверное, это дурное предчувствие, а может быть просто желание жить.

— Мы вместе — зачем ещё о чём-то жалеть? — богам не свойственно мечтать, но Пернатый Змей на мгновение прикрыл глаза и представил себе счастливую жизнь: где нет никакого конца света, никакого съедающего страха, и только они с братом вновь и вновь проводят вместе ночь за ночью, встречают рассвет и не имеют никаких забот. — Я надеюсь умереть рядом с тобой, в твоих объятиях.

Он почувствовал лёгкий леденящий поцелуй на плече, и только сильней прижался к брату. Рядом с ним не так тревожно.

Целый день они бродили по городу, скрыв свои истинные облики, и наслаждались пустым бессмысленным разговором; так, будто не на их плечах судьба мира, так, будто это не последний их день. Кетцалькоатлю было всё больнее скрывать от брата правду о пророчестве, но он продолжал утаивать это. Не хотел, чтобы он страдал, не хотел, чтобы знал раньше времени. Он всегда переживал всё молча, в себе.

Последняя ночь так и не наступила.

Солнце спускалось не к горизонту, оно опаляло жаром землю, даже не думая скрываться в подземелье. Это наступило раньше, чем все ждали. Один только Кетцалькоатль знал, что так будет. Но и он растерялся и испугался. Он поглядывал то на медленно опускающееся Солнце, то на брата, который только крепче сжимал его ладонь, и не знал, что он должен делать. Мысленно он снова повторял строки пророчества, но не находил в них ответа. Уже должна была наступить вечерняя прохлада, но становилось всё жарче, и этот жар с каждой минутой был всё невыносимей.

«Нужно что-то делать, иначе я не смогу никого спасти!» 

Кетцалькоатль поспешно прильнул к брату, и тот обнял его. Он ощущал холодный грубый поцелуй на губах, чувствовал, как когти чуть впиваются ему в бока, и от понимая того, что это последнее для них объятие едва не плакал.

Он отстранился, поймав на себе непонимающий взгляд. Тескатлипока ожидал от него чего угодно, и готов был в любой момент последовать за ним, неважно — остановить его или помочь ему. Пернатый Змей улыбнулся — тепло, искренне, и тихо прошептал, отойдя ещё дальше:

— Я люблю тебя.

В следующий миг он обернулся Змеем и взвился в небо, ближе к обжигающему Солнцу. Жар был болезненным, невыносимым, но Пернатый Змей заслонил собой мир от Солнца, широко раскинув крылья. Он вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно больше ничего не боится. Солнце обжигало перья, обращало в пепел, и Кетцалькоатль чувствовал, как сердце бьётся быстрее от волнения: ведь он всё ещё не знал, верно ли всё делает!  
Он видел восторженно-испуганные взгляды, обращённые на себя, видел одиноко стоящую сломленную фигурку брата, чувствуя на себе всю тяжесть нещадно сжигающего его Солнца, и понимал, что всё сделал верно.

Он расправил крылья в последний раз, из последних сил, едва сдерживая слёзы. Он хотел не так, он хотел быть счастливым! Истинное счастье в сострадании и самопожертвовании, но только сейчас Пернатый Змей понял, что не оно ему нужно. Если те мгновения, когда они с братом предавались непозволительным развлечениям были для него счастливыми, то ему не нужно счастье в непорочности. Он прикрыл глаза, когда терпеть больше не было сил, и снова представил себя счастливым рядом с братом. Он больше не боялся умирать — ведь не в первый раз! А после почувствовал, как боль неожиданно отступила, сменяясь каким-то светлым, приятным ощущением, которого прежде ему не приходилось познать. Его охватили лёгкость и внушительная сила одновременно.

Снова открыв глаза, Кетцалькоатль понял, что он — Солнце! Мирно спускающееся к горизонту, Солнце. Он взглянул на убитого такой утратой Тескатлипоку, и что-то внутри сжалось от сожаления и тоски, но он знал, что так будет лучше.

***

Дымящееся Зеркало не хотел отпускать, он просто не мог. Но знал, что брат уже сделал выбор, и он не вправе его останавливать. Его чувства не имеют значения, когда на кону — судьба мира. Тескатлипока знал, что никогда не будет счастливым; просто потому, что так должно быть, потому, что так ему суждено. И сейчас, когда он потерял Кетцалькоатля, это было невыносимо больно. Он хотел броситься за ним следом, но застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться или оторвать взгляд от него, в одиночку сражающегося за жизнь целого мира.

На землю осыпались переливающиеся на свету обожжённые перья. Но ему на ладонь ветер принёс целое, не тронутое пламенем — длинное, зелёное перо ласково щекотало кожу. Он снова вспомнил последнюю тёплую улыбку Пернатого Змея и невольно улыбнулся, трепетно поглаживая перо у себя на ладони.

Возможно, им повезёт встретиться. Не здесь, но где-то в другой жизни.


End file.
